


New Addition

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of silliness, tattoo!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly surprises Sherlock (sequel to Inked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> This is for Sweets (aka MaybeItsJustMyType) for reasons ;)
> 
> It is a little sequel to my tiny ficlet [Inked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7286440/chapters/16546204/)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Molly and Sherlock were lying in her bed, wearing nothing but their pants and kissing quite passionately. As he moved his hand down across her rib cage and reached her hip, she gave a slight jump and pulled away from him.

"Careful, it's still tender," she said.

"Hmmm?" he questioned.

She nodded her head towards her hip. His eyes traveled downwards, landing upon what she was referencing to. As he spotted it, the skin about his eyes crinkled and he chuckled.

"When did you get this?" he enquired as his thumb gave a barely-there brush across the little bee tattoo, that just hovered above the Aster.

She smiled. "Two weeks ago, right after you left for Glasgow. Do you like it? It's a honey bee."

He shifted his body so that he could gaze upon it more closely, tugging her knickers off of her hip. "Ahh ... it is very well done, exceptional attention to detail."

"I made certain of that."

Sherlock dipped forward and placed a kiss upon her skin, just above the tattoo. "My little honey bee," he murmured.

Her smile grew wider. "Did you just give me a pet name?"

He nipped at her bare flesh before moving back up so that he was at level with her. Her smile turned impish as she slipped her arms around his shoulders.

"If I'm your little honey bee," she said, her eyes twinkling with mirth, "then you're my little worker bee!"

He rolled his eyes and put silence to any other comments she planned to make by kissing her soundly. It wasn't until sometime later that either one of them was capable of speech.

"Perhaps," she said still somewhat breathless as they lay side by side, "I should next get a magnifying glass. Not like the one you use though, one of those old fashioned types. I love those." She glanced sideways at him, garnering his reaction, but he was merely looking up at the ceiling. "No?" she continued, "then maybe deoxyribonucleic acid, or serotonin." She gave him another brief glance, only to find that he was still staring up at the ceiling. "Orrrrrr ... I could always get the Deerstalker."

 _That_ resulted in a reaction. She managed to let out a squeak as he pounced, covering her body with his.

"You most certainly will not!" he growled out.

She fought back a giggle, before she rolled her hips against his, making his eyelids flutter. She arched her back just enough so that she could reach his mouth, suckling at his bottom lip. Upon releasing it she said, "I think I'll just leave it at the bee."

His relieved sigh forced the fought-back giggle from her throat.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
